The Coldest Weapon
by Capt'n Leo
Summary: Slade returns and uses a new apprentice to destroy the Titans using a weapon they'd never suspect, themselves. Rated for Violence and Lemons. BBRae, RobStar, CyTer


**The Coldest Weapon**

**Chapter 1: A New Plan**

**Author: **Capt'n Leo

**Genre: **Action/Drama/Romance

**Rated: **M for Intense Violence, Graphic Sexual Comments & Situations, and Strong Language

**Pairings: **BB/Rae, Rob/Star, Cy/Terra

**Love Triangles: **BB/Terra/Raven, Terra/Cyborg/BB, Rob/Star/BB

**Summary: **Slade returns uses a new weapon and apprentice to destroy them with the one person they would never suspect, themselves.

**Dramatis Personae:**

Beast Boy- 5'6": BB is still one of the shorter Titans and remains mostly the same, though he is more muscular and has grown a few inches.

Raven- 5'5": Raven is fairly different, at least the change is significant for someone like herself. Raven's hips are now wider and her breasts larger. She no longer wears the black long sleeve leotard under her cloak but a new dark purple sleeveless one. Raven has also managed to get a mostly iron grip on her emotions so that nothing blows up or she loses control except under the most extreme circumstances.

Robin- 5'7": After falling into a tamerainian time freezer during his trip there with Starfire, Robin has doomed himself to look exactly the same until his "freeze" expires, allowing him to become Nightwing.

Cyborg- 6'5": Cyborg, due to his robotic body, is exactly the same.

Starfire- 5'6": Starfire has changed a great deal but subtlety, she has scrapped her old top and mini skirt for a traditional dating outfit, which is white and a good deal more conforming. She now also has bigger breasts and her starbolts have changed from green to a more powerful purple.

Terra- 5'6": Terra is a good deal different, she has finally shed her flat tomboyish body for a far curvier one with actual breasts. She wears virtually the same outfit only she has cut off the midriff of her T-shirt to show off her great abs which she got from hours of work outs and training before Robin would let her back on the team again, and are quite impressive even for someone with a job as strenuous as fighting crime. She now has control of her powers and can now manipulate not just the movement of rocks but their shape too.

**WARNING: As the rating says this fic contains some pretty mature stuff so if sex disturbs you, adultery upsets you, or violence makes you sick, then stop reading now. If you choose to continue despite my warning you must accept that I will not be held liable or accept flames because you refused to listen. **

**As always:**

**Reader Discretion Advised**

**-**

It was a severe, gray, wet day in jump city. The wind blowing through the storm riddled metropolis as clouds fought to blot out the sun. People only ventured out to get from work or school back home, very few wanting to stay out in the torrential downpour that drenched the seaside city.

One man stayed out in the deplorable weather, a man as gray as the storms themselves.

"What exactly are we doing up here, sir?" asked Wintergreen from beneath his umbrella as his employer continued to look out at the city standing in the same spot at the half destroyed observatory he had been standing for two hours.

"We are waiting for an opportunity to present itself" replied Slade, not removing his one eyed gaze from the waterlogged city.

"And what form do you expect this opportunity to take?" asked the butler, sipping his tea in a calm dignified manner.

As if to answer Wintergreen's question an acrobatic form came into view climbing up the wet, rocky slope that lead to the perched observatory.

"You're late" said Slade as the figure reached the top.

"I was shopping for your present" replied Red X with his trademark mix of sarcasm, smugness, and serious.

X handed Slade a small black chip, blue silver wires running through it just beneath it's semitransparent surface. Slade took the chip, closely examining the chip before speaking again.

"As I told your predesecesor, a bond can not be formed on a single chip" he said

"I had hoped my reputation proceeded me"

"Reputations are words, my trust requires something much more material. I need to see that you are up to the task of being my apprentice"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I want you to go to Titans Tower, attack, and use your assault as a diversion to do something else for me"

"What's the something else?"

Slade leaned in closer and whispered something in Red X's ear. The thief gave a small nod of acknowledgement and jumped back down the slope, towards the bay and Titans Tower.

---------------------------

Summers at Titans Tower were always notoriously hot, even with the almost constant storms Jump City had been pounded with recently. Most of the Titans had either developed a way to beat the heat, mostly, or had learned to tolerate it.

Beast Boy could usually be found at the pool, Starfire flew around really fast if she got to hot, Raven's room was cooled by some means she refused to share with anyone, Robin considered it a sign of weakness to be bothered by the heat event though it was painfully obvious that it did, Cyborg had an internal cooling system, and Terra didn't seem to mind.

Robin had been coerced into going swimming with Star and Beast Boy, and Raven was reading in her room, Cyborg decided that this would be the perfect time to 'bond' with Terra. He had lead her down a deserted hallway until they had reached a dead end, which they both decided would be the perfect spot.

Terra had gotten used to not being able to go right to making out with Cy. She took off her shorts and panties and pulled her top over her breasts, though she did not fully remove it, and got down on her knees like the other times and pulled off the metal front plate that hid/protected Cyborg's dick. Most people automatically assumed that Cy no longer had his penis and that the metal brief shaped piece on his hips was his mechanical hips. Cyborg had this plate simply because it was easier than being a robot in pants.

Terra had always wanted to do it this way, her up against the wall, Cyborg holding her up while he thrusted, the thought sent a small ripple of pleasure through her body.

Neither Cyborg nor Terra needed to speak in order to begin, Cy just grabbed her, she automatically wrapped her legs around him, and he gently slid into her. He waited for a moment, allowing Terra to adjust to being penetrated, she stood still for a moment hands braced against the wall, abs tensed and glistening with sweat from the heat. Then Cyborg began to thrust, slowly and rhythmically, focusing more on the pleasure than building up quickly.

"Come on Cy, faster" said Terra half moaning, though Cyborg's cock was not huge it was big enough to be extremely pleasurable.

Cy obeyed increasing the speed of his thrusts but remaining rhythmic and gentle.

"Yea Baby! I'm almost there" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Come on Cy!" yelled Terra back, not wanting him to come before her "Make me cum!"

Cy increased the speed of his thrusts once more and with a final "Yes!" came at the same time as Terra.

Terra waited for her orgasm to dull before pulling herself up and off of Cy and picking up her clothes so she could get dressed.

"That was great, Terra" said Cy, reattaching the metal plate to his hips and watching as Terra put on her underwear and shorts and pulled her top back down.

Terra just smiled and the two set off for the pool to meet up with everyone else.

The pool at Titans Tower was fairly impressive, it had it's own two story half tube water slide, a diving board, and lap swimming lanes. With the arivial of Cyborg and Terra, all of the Titans were present.

"Hey, Cy!" called Beast Boy, using his arms to pull him self backwards onto the edge of the pool so his eight pack flexed.

"Hey, B!" called Cyborg back, running to the edge to the pool and jumping in, causing a colossal splash.

Terra made less of an entrance, sitting down on the edge and sliding into the water and swimming up to Raven, who was treading water near the others.

"So" asked Terra "I miss anything?"

"Not really" said Raven nonchalantly.

Terra knew from experience not to try to make small talk with Raven so she sat the quietly treading water while looking around at everyone. The first thing that she noticed was Beast Boy, still sitting on the pool edge, talking happily to Cyborg. She hadn't really noticed how much Beast Boy had developed recently, though he was not Arnold Schwartzenegger, BB didn't fit the small and ropey image anymore. His pecks were now a good deal larger, his biceps were also bigger, the vein in his arm sticking out, he had even managed to develop his lightly defined six pack into an strongly defined eight pack. In fact aside from Terra, he had probably changed the most as far as his body was concerned.

Beast Boy still had his nineteen inch member but he no longer tried to hide it. Everyone knew now after he had walked into the common room wearing a towel which happened to fall off in front of everyone.

Terra no longer had any feelings for Beast Boy, she knew she loved Cyborg and she wanted it to stay that way.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even Raven had joined in the team's game of water volley ball. All seemed to be well at Titans Tower, at least, it seemed that way.

Red X had found it rather easy to get to the island undetected, as there were many underwater tunnels leading there. Now that he was on the island though, things became more difficult.

After a moment of thought, X decided that the best way in was to work his way up, one story at a time.

The sub basement was where all of the Titans' vehicles were stored, from the R-Cycle to T-Car. Everything there was designed for fast easy access to the transportation.

X walked through the sub basement, his focus remaining on his mission. He pushed the elevator button and waited for the lift to arrive.

It took only a minute to reach the common room of the tower, especially with security turned off due to the Titans' presance.

-----

"Yeah!" yelled Robin as his spike just barley avoided Cyborg's return, giving Robin, Terra, and Starfire a two point lead.

Terra was about to serve when an explosion ripped through the sounds of their game.

"What was that?!?" asked Starfire rehtorically.

"We'd better find out" said Robin, getting out of the pool and heading for the source of the blast, the others followed suit.

It took a few moments to reach the common room, which had been half destroyed. The bomb had apparently been on the couch as only a few foam pieced remained of it. All of the windows were shattered and most of the floors and ceiling were chared to blackness.

"What the hell happened here?" said Cyborg, looking around at the destruction.

"Probably a message from whoever left this" said Terra, picking up a small note that had clearly been dropped after the blast.

It read: 'Just making my message clear', it was signed 'The Messanger'

"Who would send something like this?" asked Beast Boy

"Only one person could've commited this incedious crime" began Robin from a dark corner of the room "The sworn enemy of peace, justice, and happiness. The nemisis of the Titans"

"The Cliche Squad" said Raven sarcastacly.

"No, none other than Brother Blood and his evil HIVE achedemy"

**Well? 1 to 4 stars, please. Hope you like it.**

**-Capt'n Leo**


End file.
